


Save Yourself

by ParzivalHallows



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Incubus!Dick, Lol Dick is a whore, M/M, Nephilim!Jason, Oral Sex, Priest!Bruce, Rimming, So much smut, and a dick, and death, main pairing is DickJay, on a brief hiatus, priest!jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is a bored incubus who needs some excitement in his life. He finds a priest named Jason Todd who seems like he would make good entertainment, but what happens when Dick starts to develop feelings for the priest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHoodedRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodedRobin/gifts).



> For my best friend, Merry Christmas Florry! 
> 
> And sorry if the smut sucks.

The Church was beautiful. It had a white and gold interior; the ceiling had a mural depicting the life of Jesus Christ; there were white pillars surrounding the golden pews, and the podium where the priest spoke was white marble. Large statues of the saints and other important biblical figures lined the walls in between the striking stained glass windows. It was probably the only pure place in Gotham, no evil dared to show it’s face in this Church, whether it be a robber or a devil.

 

Except for one.

 

On top of the cross where the statue of Jesus was being crucified sat a young beautiful incubus. His skin glowed bronze, his eyes were bluer then the sky, his smooth lips were like rosebuds, and his shiny hair was the color of a raven.

 

Those brilliant blue eyes were studying the vast church. His gaze traveled from human to human, most of them being young appetizing priests or pretty nuns. They had yet to notice him, although he couldn’t blame them, it wasn’t every day that a seemingly ordinary man was seen sitting on a statue twenty feet in the air.

 

The young male was starting to get bored. He’d come here hoping for a delicious meal, but so far none of these humans were catching his eye. Sure, they were pretty, but he didn’t go for just looks. He wanted something _special_ in his humans, something _exciting._

The doors opened and someone new entered the room. The young man’s gaze was immediately drawn to this new person, and his eyes widened as he realized there was a faint glow to the young priest that had just walked in.

 

It wasn’t any glow either, it was the type of glow humans wouldn’t be able to detect. The young priest that entered the room looked like an average, good-looking male. He had exceptions, for example his wavy hair was completely black except for a snowy-white streak, and his eyes were a shade of green that the blue-eyed male had never seen before, but other then that... ordinary handsome human. Except for the fact that his pale skin was giving off a glow, something _intoxicating._ The young male _had_ to have this priest.

 

He licked his lips, and felt adrenaline pump through his veins when the priest turned to look up at him. Their eyes met and a jolt of electricity seemed to pass through their bodies at once. The blue-eyed male gave no visible sign of it, but the priest’s body shuddered. The priest appeared alarmed for a moment, before a frown made itself known on his face, making his brows furrow. “Hey! You, what are you doing up there?”

 

The incubus smirked. “Making myself comfortable. What are you doing down there~?”

 

The priest scowled at him, “How did you even get up there?”

 

“I flew,” said the blue-eyed male quickly.

 

The priest rolled his eyes, obviously not believing the other. “I’ll go get you a ladder or something…” he started to turn around, before hearing a sound like a whip and feeling a breeze hit him full blast. He turned back, stumbling back to see the blue-eyed beauty standing right in front of him.

 

He couldn’t help but to stare. Not only out of shock, but also because… wow, he’d never seen anyone this gorgeous before. It was almost… unnatural. The male literally looked like the gods had chiseled him to their desires themselves. “H-How…?”

 

“I flew,” the male repeated, his eyes raking over the priest’s body in a way that made the younger man flush.

 

Obviously the priest didn’t believe the man had _actually_ flown, but there was a part of him that wouldn’t be surprised. Maybe he was an angel. Angels are beautiful beings right? This guy certainly looked angelic. Plus he could fly if he had angel wings.

 

He had no idea just how wrong he was.

 

“R-Right well… you could get in a lot of trouble for being on the statue,” the priest had tried to make it come out firmly, but his voice came out a bit more breathy then he would have liked. He couldn’t help it; being in the presence of this man was… doing things to him. His heart was beating harshly, his mind felt like it was buzzing, and he had to clench his hands together to stop them from shaking.

 

The blue-eyed male just smirked. “Dick.”

 

“What?” the priest frowned at him, wondering where the sudden insult had come from. He’d only been warning him, there was no reason for the man to get snarky about it.

 

A chuckle came from the other male. “My name. It’s Dick. Dick Grayson.”

 

“Oh,” the priest could have slapped himself, in fact he was doing it mentally. “Sorry… I’m Father Todd.”

 

“Oh, is your first name father?”

 

The priest wasn’t sure if Dick was joking with him or not. “Err…. No it’s Jason.”

 

Dick laughed, “I know Father is just a title, I was only messing with you.”

 

Jason shifted slightly. This… Dick character was obviously not someone that Jason should be associating himself with, but… well, he couldn’t help it. Something about the man, and no it wasn’t _just_ his astonishingly good looks, made Jason feel drawn to Dick.

 

“Well… mass isn’t until another few hours,” Jason said, and Dick studied him carefully. Jason felt his heart skip a few beats being under such an intense look from someone so handsome.

 

This was…. Certainly confusing to Jason. He’d never thought of himself as gay or bisexual, not that it mattered now that he was a priest, but before he was a priest he’d always been attracted to the female sex. When he was a kid he’d fooled around with guys for money to stop himself from freezing to death on the streets and get money for meals, but it wasn’t the same. He didn’t recall ever looking at a male and having impure thoughts about one before, but Dick seemed to be a different case.

 

He was better than a female even. He was just… it was like he was Jason’s every desire that he hadn’t even known he’d had until he looked upon this beauty. He wondered if Dick knew how he felt. He wondered what Dick thought of him. He wondered why he even cared what Dick thought of him in the first place. He didn’t need anyone’s approval, certainly not the incredibly hot guy standing an inch away from him that he might be sorta really crushing on.

 

“What?” Jason eventually blurted out as Dick continued to stare at him. The corner of Dick’s lip twitched at his outburst and Jason felt his breath hitch slightly. _Damn. No stop, cursing is bad, Todd. You’re a priest._

“Oh nothing,” said Dick casually, although he was still giving Jason a look that certainly didn’t _seem_ like nothing.

 

“Well, if that’s all,” Jason said, clearing his throat as though that would somehow help his strange reaction to this man. “Then mass doesn’t start for another… three hours, if you’re here for that you can come back then.”

 

Dick shrugged, the movement somehow looking graceful, even though on anyone else it would be way less attractive. The movement made Jason more conscious of his own posture. He found himself inadvertently throwing his shoulders back and puffing up his chest slightly. Dick watched this change with both interest and amusement in his eyes.

 

Jason sort of wanted to punch him for being so perfect. He looked so casual, yet he gave off a sensual vibe that Jason hadn’t thought was possible until now. Ugh, he really needed to stop thinking like that. He was a priest. A _priest._ Fully devoted to God, he gave up his thoughts of sex… or at least he thought he did.

 

“How long does mass usually last, Father Todd?” Dick eventually asked, surprising Jason was the question. “About 60 minutes.”

 

“I’ll see you in four hours then, Father,” Dick gave him wink before walking off – more like strutting off – and leaving Jason to gape after him.

 

What exactly had Dick been insinuating? Did he just assume that Jason was going to hang out with him after mass? Because if he did then he would be completely right. No way was Jason passing up the opportunity to get to know that blue-eyed beauty better, although he might not be able to – Dick was pretty distracting.

 

Jason hadn’t realized that his eyes had drifted to Dick’s ass until the dirty thoughts about it started going through his head. Just when Jason thought Dick couldn’t look more perfect, the other male’s ass just _had_ to prove him wrong. The jeans he was wearing were low-cut and gave Jason a very nice view of the top of his backside.

 

_No Todd! Stop it! Go pray!_

Jason wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to pray though. He knew that he should – those dark, sinful things that had gone through his mind were definitely something he should be praying for forgiveness over, but… a part of him felt a thrill. A thrill that he hadn’t felt in a long time – a thrill he hadn’t experienced since before he’d died.

 

He jumped as a hand fell on his shoulder, and he turned to see who it belonged to. Worried blue eyes, a different shade then Dick’s but blue all the same, met his own green gaze. Despite his eyes looking concerned, his face remained the same as it always was – clenched jaw, high cheekbones, and pursed lips. Father Bruce was attractive in his own way, Jason knew that a lot of the younger girls in the Church had crushes on him – they had crushes on Jason as well – but he didn’t do anything for Jason. No male ever had… except for Dick.

 

“Jason, what’s wrong?”

 

“What?” Jason stared at him, wondering why Bruce was acting so concerned.

 

Bruce let his hand dropped, but he was now studying Jason. “You’re very pale, and you’re shaking.”

 

“I am?” Jason glanced down at himself, surprised to see that yes, he was in fact shaking. His hands were shivering like he was aching for a fix, something that hadn’t happened to him since… before his rebirth. He looked back up at Bruce, trying to give him a smile. “I’m fine Father, thank you for the concern.”

 

Bruce didn’t look convinced, but he let it go, for which Jason was grateful. “You’re needed in the confessionals.”

 

Jason mentally groaned. He’d never been a fan of giving or receiving confessions, and though he enjoyed being a priest, that wasn’t his favorite duty. He wasn’t a fan of _giving_ confessions because that’s just who he was – he didn’t enjoy sharing, or talking about emotions, even now, that was a trait that had stuck with him. He didn’t enjoy _receiving_ confessions because he had his own list of one hundred problems; he didn’t need other peoples’ problems as well. He was dreading the day someone would come to him admitting they’d killed someone – and he knew it would happen. This _was_ Gotham after all, no matter how nice the Church was.

 

Bruce gave him a half-grimace. He knew how much Jason hated doing confessions; he himself wasn’t a huge fan of it. It was their duty to do so though, and if it helped people well…. They couldn’t exactly complain about it.

 

Jason made his way over to the confessionals, glancing over at a line of children all wearing the same outfit: a gold shirt and navy pants. It was the uniform of the closest Catholic school, which meant that he’d have to listen to a bunch of children prattle on about how they cheated on a test or pulled so-and-so’s hair. _Greaaaat._ Just what he wanted.

 

With a mental sigh he got into the confessional. At least there were two confessionals, so Jason wasn’t suffering alone with Billy confessing to stealing his classmates homework. Everything was the same when it came to these kids. Jason could tell they wanted to be there about as much as he did. It was all repeated in a monotone voice: “ _I cheated on a test. I talked back to my parents. I lied about doing my homework.”_

Twenty children and the same response of “say the Hail Mary five times” later, Jason was finally allowed out of the cramped confessional. He waited until he was alone to stretch, and glanced up at the clock. Two hours until mass. Three hours until he saw Dick again. A burst of excitement flooded through him at the thought, and he had to mentally calm himself down. _It’s not a big deal. You’re only going to see some super hot guy…_ maybe meeting up with Dick would be a bad idea. Only he seemed to be able to affect Jason like this, and Jason knew that he was wrong to be feeling like this about someone.

 

He couldn’t… _help_ it though. There was just something about Dick… well, whatever. He’d wait for a bit, hopefully mass would help clear his head.

 

But.. there couldn’t be anything wrong in just hanging out, right? It’s not like they were going to do anything sinful together…

 

His mind flashed to the memory of seeing Dick’s barely covered ass and he swallowed hard. _Definitely not going there._

* * *

 

Mass was boring. It was never boring to Jason. He liked doing Mass. He enjoyed being a priest. But ever since he’d met Dick three hours ago, almost four, he wasn’t happy that he was a priest. Dirty thoughts would not leave his mind, and he wanted to slam his head up against a wall, but he couldn’t, because he was reading bible versus to his audience and him randomly going to hit his head against the wall would probably cause some alarm.

 

He snorted. Right. _Some_ alarm.

 

His gaze kept flicking through the people in the pews, wondering if Dick was there somewhere, but he never saw the blue-eyed beauty. He tried to hide his disappointment. A part of him had been hoping that Dick would come to this mass – if only to see him but… well he was going to be hanging out _innocently_ with him after Mass.

 

The hour of Mass flew by both quickly and slowly. He’d wanted it to end because he was bored, but it also flew by quickly because he was nervous about seeing Dick again. If Dick even showed up that was.

 

 _Speak of the devil and he shall appear,_ Jason thought as suddenly the man of his thoughts was seen leaning against a wall and giving him a smirk. Jason stuttered in his next line, but managed to pass it off as an honest mistake and not a ‘wow I just saw a hot guy and got distracted’ mistake. He could feel Dick’s eyes boring holes into him the entire time, and he quickly put down the bible before going up to the man once the mass was over and everyone cleared out.

 

“I wasn’t sure if you would come or not,” he said, kind of awkwardly since a part of him had been hoping that he wouldn’t.

 

For some reason Dick’s lips twitched, as though Jason had just said a funny joke. “I always come,” he replied, leaving Jason confused. “…Alright then. So uh, where do you want to hang?”

 

“We can go to my place,” said Dick, rather bluntly in Jason’s opinion. Jason gave him a semi-scandalized look and Dick laughed. “Don’t look so freaked out. I prepared dinner already, and maybe if you’re good you can get some desert too~” he said with a wink.

 

Jason knew that this would probably lead nowhere good… but Dick had gone through the trouble of preparing dinner. “…Fine.”

 

“Fine,” Dick’s reply was a lot more enthusiastic then Jason’s was. It wasn’t that Jason didn’t want to be around Dick, quite the contrary actually. Dick was everything he could ever want. _That’s_ why he was reluctant though – he was absolutely perfect to Jason in ways that Jason knew were sinful. He was a _priest._ Being around this kind of temptation must be some sort of punishment, especially since he was unable to say no.

 

“So… where do you live?”

 

* * *

 

Jason knew this was wrong. His mind was screaming at him to stop this now before it was too late, but the moment Dick tore his vestment off Jason knew that he was a goner. Dick had already stripped his own shirt off, giving Jason an eyeful of the beautiful golden hue of Dick’s skin. He wondered vaguely if Dick was a foreigner, but those thoughts were chased out the window when Dick gripped him and pulled him in for a rather rough kiss.

 

Jason fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, the onslaught of Dick’s mouth making it harder to do then normal, but eventually he managed to toss it off. The two stumbled into the bedroom, made difficult by the fact that Dick had yet to break off the kiss. It was overpowering, and Jason swore he’d never been kissed like that before. It felt like Dick was devouring him, his tongue exploring every crevice of Jason’s mouth.

 

Jason let out a startled yelp when Dick suddenly broke the kiss, shoving the priest onto the bed. Jason landed rather harshly, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. Dick didn’t give him any time to recover before he was suddenly hovering over Jason, capturing his lips in another breathtaking kiss. _Where did Dick learn to kiss like that?_

Dick pulled away abruptly, and Jason felt a blush take over his cheeks when Dick started to palm him through his pants. The dress pants weren’t exactly roomy, although Jason knew Dick would be struggling more in his tight jeans. Under Dick’s careful ministrations Jason could feel his cock twitching to life, and he bit his lip. Dick’s eyes flicked up to meet his, and as he did so Jason felt his mind start to muddle and a lusty haze take over his vision. He didn’t even care that the blue in Dick’s eyes had started to glow. Why did that matter when he had such a fine specimen in front of him for the taking?

 

The only thing on his mind now was that he wanted to make Dick feel good. He wanted to make him feel good like Dick made him feel good. He sat up and grabbed Dick by the shoulders, surprising the other man by reversing their positions. Without a word the priest yanked Dick’s pants and boxers down to his knees, exposing his erection.

 

Dick didn’t say a word as Jason leaned down suddenly, taking the head of Dick’s penis into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around Dick’s head and the incubus felt his breath hitch at the sensation. He’d assumed that Jason was some innocent pure thing, but as he watched Jason take in more and more of his length like a pro Dick started to reevaluate the situation. Jason was way too good at this for it to be his first time, even with Dick’s _persuasion._ Dick wasn’t sure if the idea excited him or made him disappointed, perhaps a bit of both. He’d been hoping to steal away Jason’s innocence, but at the same time… he was interested in this new sexual side to Jason. He wanted to explore it without having to teach the young priest.

 

Dick rested his hand on the back of Jason’s neck as the young man started to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue all the way. A soft moan escaped Dick’s mouth. Yes, he was definitely enjoying this side of Jason.

 

Dick had been a bit longer then Jason had expected, and even though he’d given head back… before… he wasn’t quite able to deep-throat Dick like he wanted to. Instead Jason used his hand to stroke where his mouth couldn’t reach. Whenever he got deeper he’d suck, causing soft moans to come from Dick’s mouth. The sounds shot straight to Jason’s own dick. Damn, he was so gone.

 

He stopped sucking and leaned up to capture Dick’s lips in a messy kiss. The older man eagerly accepted the kiss, although it was more tongue’s colliding then lips but… whatever. Once Jason got his fill of kissing he pulled away, kissing down Dick’s chest and torso before returning to Dick’s cock.

 

He twirled his tongue around the other man’s shaft and sucked enough for his cheeks to hallow. Dick apparently liked that, because a soft “Yes~” came floating out of his mouth. If Jason was able to smirk, he would have. As it was, his mouth was currently occupied, and all that mattered was getting Dick to make more of those sweet noises. Dick’s hands clenched in Jason’s curls, which just edged Jason on more. He moaned around Dick’s cock, the vibrations making the older man have to bite back a cry of pleasure.

 

Dick tapped Jason’s shoulder and the priest pulled away, a string of saliva connecting from Dick’s penis to his lips. Dick pulled him up closer to him to pull him into another sloppy kiss, kicking off his pants and boxers as he did so. Then he switched their positions so that he was on the other side of Jason. He broke the kiss and pulled Jason’s pants of swiftly, leaving just his boxers. Dick wedged his leg between Jason’s, rubbing his knee against the bulge in Jason’s boxers, making the younger man cry out. Dick swiftly captured his lips in another kiss, still rutting his knee against Jason’s imprisoned erection. It felt good, really good, but he was so hard it hurt and Dick doing this wasn’t helping the pain of that situation.

 

Dick slid his hands down Jason’s boxers and stroked his length through there, making Jason moan and thrust his hips. Dick let him, allowing Jason to move at his own pace as he kept his hand still. “You like that?”

 

Jason didn’t seem to remember how to talk, and all that came out was a “Hnngh.” Dick smirked but didn’t say anything, he just pulled off Jason’s boxers, flinging them fuck knows where, allowing Jason’s erection to spring free. The younger man let out a relieved sigh now that his length wasn’t being stifled anymore, which quickly turned into a moan as Dick unexpectedly took his entire length in.

 

 _“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck,”_ Jason would have a lot of praying to do later, but right now that didn’t matter, all that mattered was Dick and how _right_ this felt. Dick’s teeth scraped over the sensitive skin, but the pain was mixed with pleasure from Dick sucking him off like he was a lollipop. Hell, Dick was acting like Jason’s cock was a lollipop with the pleased hums he was making as he bobbed his head.

 

Jason spread his legs more and Dick took the opportunity to play with Jason’s balls, causing the priest to practically purr with pleasure. Dick pulled away, and the loss of contact made Jason actually whine. Dick smirked with amusement, but it was tampered down with lust as he situated himself in between Jason’s legs. Jason wasn’t quite sure what he was doing until Dick grabbed his legs and pulled them up so that they were pretty much resting next to Jason’s own head, leaving his ass completely exposed. Jason had never been more happy he was a flexible guy.

 

Dick licked a path over Jason’s lower back to the bottom of his balls before he stuck his tongue in Jason’s twitching hole. Jason yelped in surprise – first of all, what the fuck was Dick doing, and second of all – why did it feel so good? Dick chuckled and did it again, this time swirling his tongue inside and the priest felt like this should be really, really gross but it was just turning Jason on more. Either something was wrong with him or Dick was just that good.

 

Just when Jason had started to get used to the feeling Dick stopped, and Jason looked up at him with slight confusion. Dick wasn’t looking at him, he was too busy spreading Jason’s ass cheeks even more and studying his hole – now covered in saliva thanks to Dick. Jason was a bit embarrassed but Dick was looking strangely pleased. Dick pulled Jason’s legs back down – which had started to cramp – and kissed Jason again.

 

It should probably be disgusting, seeing as Dick’s tongue had just been in his ass and now it was exploring Jason’s mouth, but none of these thoughts came to Jason. He just knew that he wanted more, more, more.

 

Without a word of warning Dick pulled back and flipped Jason over onto his stomach. He tapped on Jason’s legs and Jason knew what he wanted immediately, he brought himself onto his hands and knees as Dick spread his cheeks apart again. This time he sucked on a finger before pushing it into Jason.

 

The intrusion wasn’t uncomfortable, in fact it felt good, and he rutted back against Dick’s finger. Dick smirked before adding a second one, starting to scissor Jason out when no complaints came from the priest.

 

He lined himself up against Jason, resting his hands on Jason’s hips to keep him steady, before pushing the head in slowly, followed by the rest of his length. Jason winced with pain, and grit his teeth, but voiced no complaints. It was only when Dick started to move that Jason began to feel the pleasure again – mixed with pain. It was an odd combination and Jason was coming to realize that he really, really liked it.

 

Dick’s thrusts were steady but hard, although he somehow managed to hit a bundle of nerves every time that made Jason moan aloud, which was the only sound in the room besides Dick’s heavy breathing and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

 

There was one point where Dick hit against his prostate, and Jason cried out in pleasure. Dick moaned at the tightness from Jason whenever Dick hit that special spot, and increased his thrusts to hit that spot more. Jason was a whimpering, moaning mess by now, but it wasn’t enough for Dick. He pulled out and Jason whined, but Dick just flipped him onto his back. Jason seemed to realize what was going on and he hooked a leg over Dick’s shoulder, spreading the other one out wide so that Dick had more access.

 

“Good boy,” Dick murmured, before pushing back in. Jason’s face scrunched up slightly in another wince before being replaced by a blissful look as Dick moved in and out. In this angle he was able to get deeper, and instead of brushing up against his prostate he was able to slam against it. Jason practically screamed in pleasure, clutching onto Dick’s arm and digging his fingernails in. Dick’s thrusting was starting to become erratic, and he could feel his orgasm starting to form in his belly, but he held himself back after centuries of practice.

 

Jason on the other hand, wasn’t able to hold back. He let out another yell as he came onto his stomach, and Dick followed with a loud moan just after him. He didn’t pull out of Jason immediately, instead he fed off of Jason’s life force.

 

It was a beautiful thing really. The life force of humans was the most appetizing thing in the world if he could say so himself. Jason’s seemed especially good. He debated on whether or not he should just kill the priest by draining him completely, before studying his faintly glowing skin, something that only Dick could see.

 

 

He wanted to keep this one alive.

 

And he knew just how to play with his new toy. He leaned down and nuzzled into Jason’s neck, before two sharp fangs appeared from his mouth. He bit into the vein on Jason’s neck, and the young priest tensed before moaning softly. The venom from Dick’s fangs would put Jason into a sense of infatuation. It was something that sex demons did when they got bored, and Dick was bored – plus this one was a gem.

 

He pulled away, the fangs gone, and saw Jason looking up at him like he’d just seen the light. He reached up a shaky hand to cup Dick’s cheek.

 

“I love you,” he murmured, and Dick smirked. “I know.”

 

At that Jason’s eyes fluttered closed and he was brought into a state of unconsciousness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason does some thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape/Non-con in the first section of this. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, just skip to the line, but it's also very important to the storyline so if you don't read it just ask me for a non-descriptive summary.

The human knew he was being watched. The incubus would watch in amusement as day by day he grew more and more paranoid. Small things, but easy enough to spot. The human would throw glances over his shoulder at random times, walk quickly while alone, and go dead silent if he heard a noise as though preparing himself for an attack.

 

The incubus licked its lips. This human was absolutely perfect. This is what the incubus needed, it needed _this_ human. No other human could possibly be better. Incubi gave off pheromones to make themselves desirable, but with a face _that_ pretty the human was pretty much asking for it.

 

The human himself wasn’t very spectacular, he was a detective and lived alone. The incubus had seen the human take home many women, all of them having one very certain aspect to their hair, and he’d studied the human’s skills while bedding them. He certainly knew what he was doing.

 

Good. The incubus wouldn’t have to teach him anything before stealing him away then.

 

The stalking carried on for months, the past few weeks the incubus would allow the human to get a glimpse of it following for _just_ a split second. Not enough to identify it, but enough to know that it was there. It was watching. It was following. It was _waiting._

The human’s performances at work were starting to slack, the incubus had watched as the detective got yelled at and threatened to be fired if he continued acting the way he was. To the incubus’s surprise, the human just took it without mentioning the man following him – or at least what looked like a man – at all. He promised that he would work harder and not let anything distract him again.

 

A couple of days later the incubus realized that the detective was doing his own casework on the incubus. When the human retired to sleep, the incubus would go through his work. Since this was a time before technology, everything was scribbled in messy handwriting and pictures were pinned to boards. Pictures that the incubus hadn’t even noticed were taken of it.

 

This was not good at all, the incubus would have to take care of this little _problem._

 

Just as the thought came to it, the incubus heard the sound of a gun cocking. “What do you want?”

 

The incubus turned around slowly, giving the human a smirk. “Nice to meet you as well, Detective.”

 

The human ignored that. “Why have you been following me? What’s the point?”

 

Oh his little human was on the verge of his breaking point. The incubus wondered if it should push him off the edge, or just allow him to stay in that anxiety mode.

 

“It’s easy Detective…” the incubus stepped forward, not caring for the gun. As long as it didn’t have silver bullets, he would be safe from it. “Put it together for me.”

 

The detective glared at him with beautiful blue eyes, “You want me. What for? Do I have information you want?”

 

The incubus actually laughed, stepping even closer and resting a hand on the human’s gun, grabbing it and throwing it across the room. Before the human had the chance to respond, the incubus pinned him up against a wall. A hand brushed aside some dark hair that fell in front of his beautiful face, and the human flinched away from the touch. The incubus narrowed his eyes. “You already said it. I _want you._ ”

 

The incubus watched in amusement as the human’s eyes widened when he caught on to what the incubus was saying. “Let me go-“ he started to struggle but the incubus gripped his wrists tightly, pinning them over his head against the wall. The human kicked the incubus instead, but it just scoffed and tripped his feet out from under him, letting go of his wrists as he fell to the floor. The human immediately went to stand, but the incubus was faster. It pushed the detective against the hard floor, straddling his thighs and pinning his wrists down. The human squirmed and tried to break free of its grasp, but the incubus had supernatural strength. It was like a baby trying to break free of a warrior’s grip.

 

“Get off of me you –“

 

The incubus rolled his eyes as the human started spitting curses at it. To shut him up, the incubus pressed its lips against the human’s. The human froze, not seeming to have registered what was happening at first, but when he did he immediately made muffled protests. The incubus snorted and pulled away. “My, my, we’ve got a stubborn one. Strong enough to resist me even,” he said thoughtfully.

 

“Wha-“ the human trailed off as his eyes met the incubus’s own. The incubus smirked as the human’s blue eyes seemed to glaze over. “Yes, that’s it. Give in to me~”

 

“N-No…” it wasn’t as firm as the human had been hoping, the incubus imagined. “I like you, putting up a fight. It’s a shame I have to kill you.”

 

The human’s eyes widened again, fear leaking in. That wasn’t good, that could ruin the trance the incubus was trying to put him in. “Only joking, handsome.” Actually it wasn’t, but the human didn’t need to know that.

 

“I – I…” the haze was clouding his vision again, although the human still appeared to be trying to fight it. The incubus felt the human’s body stiffen underneath of him and he wasted no time in releasing the human’s wrists. It was working, he could see the human clearly struggling to move but the most he was capable of doing was twitching his fingers. The incubus smiled in satisfaction and began to unbutton the man’s night-shirt, revealing slightly tan skin, although it could have been because of the poor lighting in the room.

 

The incubus figured that the human would probably want to at least be comfortable in bed, but… eh, the incubus couldn’t be bothered to carry him in there. The human occasionally murmured protests, but the incubus didn’t care to hear them as it manhandled the human to take off his clothes.

 

“We wouldn’t have had to go through all of this if you’d just given in,” the incubus said in a scolding tone as the human gave him a foggy look. The incubus ignored him and pulled off its own pants, placing itself between the human’s forcibly spread legs. “And this probably would have hurt less,” it added before pushing inside the human without any warning. The human hissed in pain, shuddering as the incubus forced itself in deeper. The incubus spotted some tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, and it leaned in to lick up the salty liquid.

 

The human let out a slightly muffled sob once the incubus started thrusting into him, although he was still in a faraway daze, probably drifting in and out of reality thanks to the trance the incubus had put him into. The incubus had actually meant to daze the human into enjoying it, but depending on the mind of the human that might not work. Damaged humans are more susceptible to the mind haze, while the more steady ones (such as this human) would just have sluggish reactions and vulnerability.

 

The incubus trailed its nails down the human’s torso, slicing the skin. The human let out another noise of pain, and the incubus caught his fingers twitching again, but there wasn’t anything the human could do. The thought made the incubus feel powerful. This human was under the incubus’s complete control and mercy, and he couldn’t do a thing about it. He couldn’t even properly lift a finger.

 

The incubus thrust in harder, feeling a sudden trickling feeling against its length. It realized belatedly that the trickling must have been blood, and felt an achievement in being the human’s first. Well, first to be fucked at least, as the incubus recalled seeing him with women many times.

 

Then again, did it really count as a first if it was his last as well? The incubus could tell that the human was in an incredible amount of pain, but it couldn’t find it in itself to care. Why should it? The incubus really only wanted one thing out of him. Well, two things, but it couldn’t achieve one without the other. Whether the human was feeling pleasure or pain was of no consequence to the incubus.

 

To the human, with no real sense of time, it could have been going on for hours or even minutes when he felt the demon release its seed into him. He realized that it was over, but his mind was still foggy… if anything it was getting worse. His already blurry view of the incubus was getting fuzzier. Lips were suddenly against his, not kissing, but… sucking. The human felt pure exhaustion come over him, but not even the kind where he was just really tired, it was more like… it was more like his energy was being sucked away into a dark void.

 

The incubus pulled away and the last thing the human saw before death took him was very familiar blue eyes.

 

The incubus pulled out of the human, cleaning itself off with the human’s discarded shirt before getting up and stretching. He walked back over to where the human had set up his own personal file against the incubus. After tearing down the photos and shredding the documents the detective had been so careful to make, it looked down at the badge sitting on the desk with the human’s name on it. It hummed to itself, before grabbing the badge and leaving with the badge, not caring to look behind it to see the human’s limp body.

 

* * *

 

Dick was lying next to Jason comfortably, watching the man as he slept. His breathing was slow and steady, his mouth parted slightly with a very light snore. It was actually kind of cute, not the annoying ‘I’m-going-to-imitate-what-a-motorboat-sounds-like’ kind of snore. Just barely there, but enough to show that he was comfortable being next to a creature like Dick… not that the priest knew what Dick actually was, but still.

 

After a while of watching Jason and pretending that it wasn’t a creepy thing to do, Dick stretched out in bed. Jason let out a sleepy murmur next to him and groggily opened his beautiful green eyes. Dick watched with slight amusement as Jason took in their nakedness, before dawning realization made itself known on his face. Jason scooted up against the headboard, dragging the sheets with him as though Dick didn’t know what laid under them already. “You – we – did –“

 

“We did the do,” Dick said, trying not to laugh. Jason flushed slightly. “I’m not a fifteen year old, please don’t say it like that…”

 

Dick wanted to mention how, actually – to Dick – Jason was less then a fifteen year old. “We fucked,” he said instead, and Jason blushed all over again. “I – okay okay I got it… oh my god – I mean – holy shit – I mean – fuck –“

 

“Is that like 10 prayers you have to do for all of those curses, Father?” Dick asked in amusement, and Jason gave him a wide-eyed look. “Father… I’m a priest! I can’t do this!”

 

“You already did it,” Dick said with a shrug, already having prepared himself for the freak-out that Jason was sure to have. “Do you regret it?” he asked. He already knew the answer to that, of course, but he wanted Jason to admit it out loud.

 

“Y-Yes, of course I do!”

 

Dick gave him a flat look, and Jason deflated. “… No… I should though… I… I can’t…” he looked at Dick with panicked eyes. “What is it with you that I can’t go against my basic human rights?”

 

“Um…”

 

“No, just… I really, really like you… like a lot…”

 

“Is that all? Last night you said you loved me.”

 

“… I…” Jason blushed a brilliant red shade. “I…”

  
“Do you love me Jason?” Dick prodded, as though he didn’t already know. He was the one that caused the infatuation after all. Jason shot him a torn look. “I… I don’t even know you… I… I need time to think! I’ve got to go…” Jason stumbled out of bed, wincing slightly at the pain in his lower back before grabbing his clothes and putting them on as quickly as he could. He couldn’t stay here in Dick’s overwhelming presence; he needed fresh air, a place to think. Somewhere where Dick wouldn’t go. Although he wasn’t sure where that would be. “Just… I’ll call you later.”

 

“You don’t have my number.”

 

“O-Oh right… um…” it was awkward, exchanging numbers while Jason was still trying his hardest to get dressed quickly because he wanted to be far away from that place. Dick only seemed amused by the scene, which made Jason even more embarrassed. “I’ll call you later,” he said again, making sure that he looked presentable. He felt like a traitor wearing his priest outfit. He felt like he was making it dirty and tainting the pureness of it.

 

He’d sworn to leave sex and the consequences of what came with the act behind him, but here he was screwing a guy because he thought he was hot. _A guy._ As if those weren’t bad enough, Jason… felt… love for him? Which was impossible right? Wasn’t that ‘love at first sight’ bullshit? Sure, he was great in bed, but Jason didn’t think that could lead to him falling in love with the unfairly attractive man.

 

Jason headed back to his quarters, running a hand through his hair and wanting nothing more than a shower. He purposefully tried not to think on the journey there, and only allowed himself to delve into his thoughts when he was under the hot water in the shower.

 

Was Jason _actually_ in love with him? He thought of the definition of love. It was an intense feeling of deep affection right? But this felt like more than that… Jason was aching to be with him right now. Aching in a way he never had before, even though he’d just met the man. He felt overwhelmed by the feelings that he had suddenly gained overnight for this man. He was already wondering what Dick was doing, wondering if he was thinking about Jason, wondering if he felt a longing for Jason like Jason felt for him. Ugh, this was stupid. There’s no possible way that Jason could love him, he knows next to nothing about Dick.

 

Yeah sure, people learned more about each other by dating but… no stupid idea, he couldn’t see Dick ever agreeing to going out on a date with him. Right? It wouldn’t hurt to try… yes actually it would. Jason would feel empty if Dick refused to go out with him. And hurt. And dejected. Which was something Jason never wanted to feel again.

 

Jason sighed, why did he get himself into this mess? If he’d just managed to keep it in his pants… he’d like to blame Dick for being so alluring but Jason knew that he was at much as fault as Dick was. They both played a part in having sex, it took two to tango as they say.

 

Why had he told Dick he loved him anyway? Even if he _was_ somehow in love with him, why blurt that out? He’d be surprised if he didn’t scare Dick away… speaking of Dick…

 

He somehow managed to coax himself out of the shower, taking extra long to dry off and put on new clothes. He didn’t regret last night, even though he _should._ But… he just couldn’t bring himself to. His hand shook as he grabbed his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he reached ‘Dick Grayson’. He hesitated for a moment before calling up the man.

 

 _“Jaybae,”_ was Dick’s greeting, and Jason felt a blush on his cheeks. “Sh-Shut up.”

 

Dick chuckled, _“Sorry sorry, I couldn’t help myself. What’s up? Have you been doing some meditating?”_

“Um… about what happened… I think… uh…” _Just tell him, Todd._ “I… I mean I’m not _completely_ sure but I _think_ I might kinda sorta… um…” _Don’t be a wuss, get it out._ “l-love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Dick's thoughts on humans

Once upon a time, the world had been a beautiful place. Trees, flowers, taintless seas and beautiful caverns had ruled the world. Dick remembered back when he could look into the night sky and see the stars as clear as if he was in space. He remembered the water as a place where crustaceans thrived and animals wouldn’t have to worry about being poisoned if they took a drink. He remembered a clear blue sky, shining through the numerous trees. He remembered back when Earth was Eden. Pure, untouched, and beautiful.

 

Now, however, Dick couldn’t see the stars when he looked into the night sky. The days were never as bright as they had been before, and the water was never safe to drink unless it was filtered. Crustaceans were killed with oil spills and human litter every other day. More and more animals were becoming endangered.

 

The world he knows now is a truly, hideous place. It’s ugly, tainted, _dying._ All because of those ungrateful creatures known as humans. They were given something so beautiful, so pure, so innocent, and then they completely ruined it. They slowly murdered Earth with every tree they cut down, every animal killed, every chemical factory built.

 

The humans were undeserving of the beautiful place they’d been so graciously given. They were monsters, and yet they called _Dick_ the evil one? Dick was only helping the world by getting rid of the _real_ evil – humans. Sure, some of them dressed up and pretended that they were the ‘good guys’ because they put out fires and arrested ‘bad people’. Even the truly religious people who lived by a strict code were evildoers. Humans were terrible creatures that did evil things and then blamed it on people like _Dick_ or the other hellish creatures.

 

_“Oh, the devil made me do it!”_ was a personal favorite of Dick’s, because the devil _he_ knew wouldn’t have done such an act. He also enjoyed the _“Oh, it was like he was possessed by a demon!”_

 

No, it’s not like that _at all._ Demonic possession was always done for a reason. There were no ‘this person was too sweet to be possessed by a demon’. There was no such thing. Humans are disgusting creatures, and the demons who do possess them were drawn by _their_ evil.

 

Some demons simply do it for fun, to destroy the unworthy humans slowly; others do it in hopes of someday taking over the world. Burn the earth. Purge the sinners. Burn it all and make it new and beautiful again, getting rid of every filthy human. Dick could get behind that – maybe he’d make a kickstarter for it.

 

The human that was currently sitting next to him held no place in Dick’s cold heart, but he was… above the others in his vile species. Dick couldn’t call him pure, but there was something about him… something _different._ Dick could sense it, it drew him in, it was almost addicting. That faint glow that surrounded Jason, that wasn’t just any old glow, it was supernatural. Which meant that either Jason himself was supernatural, or something supernatural had managed to possess his body. Dick hadn’t told Jason about his glowing aura, something every other human lacked. He wasn’t sure _why_ he was keeping it a secret from the human, but some instinct made him flinch away from the thought of informing Jason about this. Perhaps he was being influenced by the strange aura, perhaps it was something else, but Dick knew he must keep this to himself. At least for now.

 

“Dick?”

 

Sea green eyes met bright blue ones, and the incubus realized that he’d been staring at Jason for quite some time now. To say Jason was probably confused would be an understatement.

 

“Yes~?”

 

“You seemed… I don’t know… like you were thinking hard about something.”

 

Dick smirked, “Oh I was definitely thinking _hard_ thoughts.”

 

Jason got the double meaning, and Dick watched in amusement as a slight blush dusted his cheeks. He loved Jason’s reactions towards sexual innuendos. It was… almost cute. And definitely something that Dick could have fun with.

 

“What were they about?” Jason asked daringly, and Dick’s smirk faltered slightly. He hadn’t expected that question to come out of the priest’s mouth.

 

“Do you really want to know?” Dick leaned in close to Jason, close enough that Jason would be able to feel Dick’s hot breath against his cheek.

 

“N-No it’s okay,” Jason got out, and Dick leaned back with a pleased grin. “Are you sure? I’m very _thorough.”_

“I’m sure,” was the less-then-firm answer the incubus received. Dick chuckled, “Suit yourself.”

 

There, attention diverted. It wasn’t very hard to do – all Dick had to do was turn it sexual somehow and Jason would immediately back off. “So Father, do you have any masses planned?”

 

“Actually, I have one in an hour,” there was a slight waver to his voice. Dick knew that Jason still felt the guilt of _not_ feeling guilty about what they did, and he had to admit, a large part of him enjoyed Jason’s mental suffering.

 

“How boring.”

 

“It’s not boring,” said Jason immediately, looking a bit scandalized. “Mass is very relaxing, and enjoyable, and a way to feel closer to God.”

 

Dick gave him a flat look. Was that what the human believed? That he felt closer to God? What a delusion that was. Or… maybe it wasn’t. “Jason, what was the first thing you felt when you stepped into a Church?”

 

“What?” Jason seemed very surprised by the question. Dick couldn’t blame him – it was a bit random. “You heard me.”

 

“Um… well, the first time I stepped onto Church grounds I ran away.”

 

Dick stared at him. “What? Why?”

 

Jason seemed embarrassed. “As soon as I got onto the lawn… I don’t know there was just this… this _power._ I could… this is going to sound really ridiculous,” he murmured, cutting himself off, but it was starting to catch Dick’s interest. “No, I want to know.”

 

Jason gave him a doubtful look, but continued on after a little more prompting from the incubus. “It was like there was a presence there. It wasn’t _evil_ but it… it was just so powerful. It overwhelmed me. The feeling… it was like I was being looked down upon… _judged._ But… even though I was used to that feeling as a kid, it felt like a personal attack,” he trailed off slightly, his eyes distant as he recalled what had happened that day. “When something so… so powerful… so overwhelming… judges you… I didn’t know what it was at the time. I was like I was in a daze from the power emitting from the church. I’d started shaking, and I probably would have had a panic attack if I’d stayed there any longer.”

 

“That’s when you ran away?”

 

“Yeah… the weirdest thing happened though. The exact second I stepped off of the church grounds, the feeling just… disappeared. Like it was never there to begin with.”

 

Dick studied the priest, who was staring at his hands. It could have been a made-up story, but Jason seemed truly distressed by it, and it wasn’t faked either. “What do you think it was?”

 

“God,” said Jason, looking up at Dick. “Only God would be able to hold that type of power after all.”

 

Dick’s eyes never left Jason’s own. Dick himself had never felt that before, but he knew of a species that could. And it wasn’t human. It was the farthest thing from a human in fact.

 

“Do you still feel it now?”

 

Jason took a deep breath. “I still… I can still feel the power but it’s not overwhelming. It’s actually… kind of comforting. Like it’s a part of me that I’d been missing before, but finally found,” a small smile formed along his lips at these words. “I feel complete with it.”

 

Dick felt a sudden stab of… _something._ If he had to guess, it was close to jealousy. He didn’t like that this… entity was an actual part of Jason’s life. Sure, he’d known that Jason believed and worshipped God, but to actually be a _part_ of God’s little squad was a whole other level. “Well what changed?” if it came out a bit snappy, Jason didn’t seem to mind.

 

“I uh… there was an _incident_ when I was seventeen and… apparently I flatlined. Actually I died, they called my death and everything. After seven minutes the doctors will call a time of death, and that’s what they did for me. Then a half an hour later I woke up.”

 

“A half an hour?” Dick knew that past the seven minute mark, even if you _did_ come back you’d most likely be brain dead.

 

“It’s pretty unbelievable,” Jason chuckled a bit bitterly, “Nobody believes me when I tell them this story. But it’s true, I wouldn’t lie about that stuff,” he said firmly, giving Dick a steady look. He was right, the story sounded like it was made up for a movie. Then again, demons, angels, God, the devil, all of them were supposed to be ‘made up’ as well, and here Dick was as living proof. “I believe you.”

 

Jason looked very taken aback, before quickly turning his head away. If Dick had to guess, Jason probably didn’t hear that very often. If he heard it at all.

 

“… You’re the only other person besides my old mentor that believes me,” Jason eventually mumbled, studying his hands on his lap.

 

“Do you remember what happened while you were dead?” Dick asked bluntly, and Jason frowned slightly. “Nothing. Not a single thing. One minute I could feel my body shutting down, the next I was lying on a cold table all alone in some freezing room.”

 

“So you didn’t have any out of body experiences?” That was certainly odd. Most people that flatlined always had some story to tell. But Jason simply shook his head. “Nope. Although sometimes I get strange dreams… about what happened but… other then that there was nothing.”

 

“Strange dreams?”

 

“Father Todd!” a little girl with short black hair holding a red balloon raced over to them, climbing up on the bench next to them. “Father Todd, what are you doing here?”

 

“Hello Cass, I’m just with my friend,” said Jason with a genuinely warm smile. He seemed relieved that he wouldn’t have to answer Dick’s question.

 

“Oh,” Cass looked over at Dick, as though she hadn’t seen him before. “Hi…” She shifted her body as though trying to shield herself behind Jason, and the priest chuckled. “She’s a bit shy. Where’s your dad Cass?”

 

Cass made a face. “He’s talking to some lady.”

 

“Ah, I see. Well how about you hang out with us until he’s done?” Jason suggested, and Dick mentally groaned. He hated humans, and he hated human children just as much.

 

“Really?” Cass perked up, seemingly very excited to hang out with Jason. Dick frowned slightly, shifting a bit closer to _his human._ Dick knew it was stupid to feel threatened by a little girl that couldn’t have been older than five, but Jason seemed to be very happy with her being there.

 

Apparently Dick had moved a bit too close, because the priest blushed slightly as Dick’s hip brushed up against his. Dick just smirked at the reaction, already thinking of a punishment for inviting a little girl to join them _without Dick’s permission._

He trailed his hand up the back of Jason’s shirt, fingers tracing lightly up his spine and he felt the priest shiver slightly at the feeling. “Y-Yes – really I am. I mean. Yes really,” he managed to get out, ignoring the snickers coming from Dick. Cass furrowed her brow, wondering why Dick was laughing at Jason most likely, but she didn’t mention it.

 

“Isn’t your dad worried about you?” Dick asked her, hoping to find some way to get rid of her. “I mean, he doesn’t know where you are does he?”

 

Cass frowned slightly. “I don’t know… maybe… I didn’t tell him where I was going.”

 

Jason seemed surprised at that. “Cass, you should have told him where you were going.”

 

“But he was busy…”

 

“He’s not too busy for his daughter,” said Jason kindly, and Cass looked away. “Maybe…”

 

“How about we go find your father then?” Jason asked, and Cass nodded slowly. Dick scowled slightly, he’d wanted Cass to leave them alone but _no_ of course _Father Todd_ had to help the little girl. Ugh.

 

“Are you coming Dick?” asked Jason, and Dick realized he’d been glaring at the ground. ”What? Oh,” Dick got up, “Come on, the sooner we find her father the better.”

 

At the sight of Jason’s confused look, Dick plastered a fake smile onto his face. “Wouldn’t want her to be too far away from her father would we?”

 

“No, I suppose we don’t,” Jason held out his hand for Cass to grab, and Dick resisted the urge to glare when she put her small hand in his. _Humans._

 

Cass pulled Jason over to where she’d last seen her father, with Dick trudging behind them like an especially moody storm cloud. He couldn’t believe he was actually partaking in this. What for even? It might have had something to do with Jason and that he was starting to get a bit hungry.

 

“Cassandra!” they all turned to see an older man heading towards them. “Where were you?!”

 

“I was with Father Todd,” said Cass with all the innocence of a young child. Yeah. _Innocence._ Dick could have laughed.

 

The man looked up at Jason, as though he hadn’t noticed him standing there. “Oh, Father Todd! I’m sorry I didn’t see you… I’ll just be heading off with my daughter now,” he grabbed Jason’s hand in his to shake it, “thank you for looking after her.”   
  
Jason smiled, “It wasn’t a problem. Cass is a joy to be around.”

 

“Yes,” said the man, although he didn’t seem as happy with that as Jason was. “Come on Cassandra, time to go home,” her father picked her up, resting her on his hip before heading off with her.

 

“I’ve never liked him,” Jason commented unexpectedly, surprising Dick. “He’s always rubbed me the wrong way.”

 

Dick smirked suddenly, stepping into Jason’s personal space. “But I can rub you the right way~” he purred into Jason’s ear.

 

“T-That’s – “

 

“Come on Father, I think I deserve some fun with you after you practically ditched me for that girl,” he put on a fake wounded look, and Jason looked away with a blush. “I didn’t – I didn’t mean to do that –“

 

“But you still did it~ besides, even if it’s your punishment it’s not like you wouldn’t enjoy it,” Dick murmured, wrapping an arm around him.

 

“D-Dick,” Jason hissed, “We’re in public –“

 

Dick pulled away suddenly with a bright smile. “So you want to take this somewhere private? Great!”

 

“I – I have to go to Church soon for mass –“

 

Dick rolled his eyes, “Stop making up excuses _Father._ Fine, if you don’t want to right now, then after you’re finished your mass.”

 

Jason looked unsure, so Dick pouted. “Please? Don’t you love me~?”

 

The priest gave him a flat look, “Love doesn’t always equal sex.”

 

“Of course it does,” Dick immediately rebutted. “The most intimate act of love is sex, it’s the purest and most delicious type of love there is! Sex is love. Show me how much you love me Father.”

 

Jason shifted, “F-Fine. _Later._ I’ve got to prepare now so…”

 

“Great, I’ll find you after Church~ later Jason,” Dick strutted off, making sure to swing his hips because he could feel Jason’s gaze still on him. Dick had his own _preparing_ to do.

 

 


End file.
